kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsukasa Kadoya (past)
This is an evil past version of his present day self who was the leader of Dai-Shocker before he lost his memories. He appears in the game Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes and transforms into is an evil version of Kamen Rider Decade that appears in the game Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes. Like Decade, he uses Kamen Ride Cards and transforms into the nine previous Heisei Main Kamen Riders. http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Decade_Mode_ending.jpg Kamen Rider Dark Decade Like Decade, Dark Decade can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. Complete Form Complete Form is the true form of Dark Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch. He wears the Dark Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Dark Decade Crown, and the others' Kamen Ride Cards on his chest. Kamen Ride Forms Through the Kamen Ride and Form Ride cards, Dark Decade can transform into any of the default forms of the primary nine Heisei Era Kamen Riders. *'Kamen Rider Kuuga' (Mighty Form) *'Kamen Rider Agito' (Ground Form) *'Kamen Rider Ryuki' *'Kamen Rider Faiz' *'Kamen Rider Blade' (Ace Form) *'Kamen Rider Hibiki' *'Kamen Rider Kabuto' (Rider Form) *'Kamen Rider Den-O' (Sword Form) *'Kamen Rider Kiva' (Kiva Form) Equipment Dark Decadriver *'Change announcement': KAMEN RIDE A belt based around the Rider Cards. By inserting a card into the Dark Decadriver Dark Decade can invoke the cards' abilities. In Complete Form, the Dark Decadriver is moved to the right side of his belt. Rider Cards Like Decade, Dark Decade has card-based weaponry and powers: the Rider Cards. Unlike Decade, he doesn't have Final Form Ride Cards. Kamen Ride Cards The Kamen Ride Cards supposedly possess all the powers of the 9 previous Heisei Kamen Riders. *'Kuuga': Dark Decade uses the card to assume Kuuga's Mighty Form. *'Agito': Dark Decade uses this card to assume the form of Agito's Ground Form. *'Ryuki': Dark Decade uses the card to assume the form of Ryuki. *'Faiz': Dark Decade uses the card to assume the form of Faiz. *'Blade': Dark Decade uses the card to assume the form of Blade Ace form. *'Hibiki': Dark Decade uses the card to assume the form of Hibiki. *'Kabuto': Dark Decade uses the card to assume the form of Kabuto's Rider Form. *'Den-O': Dark Decade uses this card to assume the form of Den-O's Sword Form. *'Kiva': Dark Decade uses the card to assume Kiva's Kiva Form. *'Dark Decade Complete': A Final Kamen Ride Card that transforms Dark Decade into Complete Form. Attack Ride Cards The Attack Ride Cards allow Dark Decade to perform any of his own attacks, or a signature attack of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. *'Blast': Grants the Ride Booker's Gun Mode rapid fire capabilities. *'Slash': Increases the damage done by the Ride Booker's Sword Mode. Final Attack Ride Cards The are Dark Decade's most powerful attacks, used for finishing off enemies. *'Dark Decade': Dark Decade performs , Dark Decade Complete Form's Rider Kick, in which Dark Decade locks the opponent in a dimension that depicts the nine original worlds and then the ten Heisei Rider symbols as Dark Decade hits the target with the Rider Kick. K-Touch The Final Kamen Terminal K-Touch is a special touchscreen cell phone designed to attach onto the Dark Decadriver replacing the card slot, which is moved to his right hip, allowing Dark Decade to transform into Complete Form. Behind the scenes Portrayal As the past version of Tsukasa Kadoya, he is voiced by Masahiro Inoue, who also portrays the mainstream Decade. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Decade Riders Category:Video Game Exclusive Characters Category:Villains Category:Video Game Riders Category:Card Riders